The Rise of Blue
by PJ141991
Summary: Sonic has been searching for the ultimate challenge. Life continues to bore him... that is until Sega signed him into the Super Smash Brothers Torunament. Where he happily joined to meet the challenge. But little did he know that betrayal was on the risin
1. Chapter 1

A sonic fic!! After playing brawl, I know have a newfound respect for Sonic. The blue guy is fast. I'm currently mapping out a plot for this story, but here is, at least, a quick prologue to catch your interest.

High atop the industrial jungle of New York city, a blue hedgehog teetered over the edge of a sky scraper. His toes faced outward, which left nothing but his heals to keep a balance. Hundreds of feet below, the mid-morning traffic matched the coined expression, "like little ants," perfectly. Likewise, how many ants die, the slightest mistake would leave him splattered in the ground. Yet, Sonic gave a bad ass smirk.

Quick was his trick.

With one last half breath, unwilling to waste another second, he planted a foot parallel to the monstrous structure. And he zipped off, beating gravity at it's own game. Leaving a blur of blue behind.

Two seconds was all it took. He felt his eyes dry from the air current, wind starting to tug at his cheeks, and gravity slowly settling in. At the last moment, he kicked off the wall and found a tent for safe landing. His body slid off the tent, and his shoes clacked on the concrete.

Only two seconds, he rubbed his eyes, two seconds of being alive again. He preformed one of the greatest feats that man could only perceive, and still felt a tinge of disappointment. The daredevil inside of him was beginning to starve. With a heavy sigh, he tucked the thought away.

"Aye. Move it already."

Oh-yeah. Sonic sped out of the road as a taxi cab flew past. He was in a city. At such high altitudes, Sonic almost forgot how noisy traffic was. New York streets were really nothing to be proud of. Wrappers littered about as common as rain. And many people, nearly as filthy as the street itself, lingered on benches.

The only slightly welcome sight was a skinny man selling hot-dogs. Food sounded good about now. A crinkled newspaper fluttered by his feet, letting his vivid green eyes pour over it.. The headline, in dark bold, read: "Sega Sales Plummet."

Instant anger burned to the pit of his stomach. It continued, "Once a fierce competitor of Nintendo, Sega's poor strategies had crashed it's console market since 1998... is now failing as a 3rd party developer... last effort to preserve Sonic the hedgehog, Sega's famous mascot, they have consoled Nintendo to help maintain their reputation as the Sonic producers. They plan to boost sales by introducing Sonic to the largely popular Smash Brothers Tournament."

What nerve. Who did the press think they were? People adored him, and a great company like Sega understands that. He still makes plenty of dough, and as far as he knew, so did Sega. So what's the beef with the media all about?

Sure his latest adventures had been rushed a little. Maybe Sega had been working with Nintendo more, but did that mean his producers were feeling insecure? Of course not. Yes his ratings were getting progressively lower with the exception of ones with Nintendo's involvement. So what! Sega? Plummeting? A laughable scenario.

His Angel Island ring tone vibrated in his glove. "Ye-hello," Sonic motioned for a hot-dog with the cell in his other hand. Traffic was finally thinning out.

"I need to meet with you urgently." It was his manager.

"You sound horrible," the hedgehog frowned before stuffing the hot dog into his mouth.

Silence.

"I've had a long night. But I don't need you to point out the obvious (cough). That's not what you're paid for. I need you at my office in two."

Matt was always so last minute, but a job was something you could lose. The hedgehog rolled his eyes. "Hours?"

The manager gave a hard wheezy laugh as if he were seeing Dumb and Dumber for the first time. "I mean two seconds."

The phone line ended.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and support. It was mentioned that my chapters were short, and I will not deny that. It's just that, when I write, I tend to mediate and want to make it as good as I can. And "as good as I can", tends to take a while.

What you are about to read is a little under 700 words worth of material, but it took me 3-4 condensed hours to write. Because I went back… and back… and back. If I were working with more material at one time, this would have taken me twice or triple times longer, and I probably would have put more content into this chapter. But I still think I found a good place for this chapter to end.

Thanks for reading,

PJ141991 (fictionfreak)

**Chapter 2.**

**_Sega of America, California_**

Matt Presley rocked in his overly comfortable leather chair. It was a chair, he soon realized, not well suited for 3 sleepless days. And somehow he managed to stay awake; the thirtieth mug of coffee shaking in his hands. He just ended a conversation with his most profitable character through a mouth piece.

Two seconds should be more than enough time for the hedgehog. He traced his tired eyes outside the office window. San Francisco was like looking at a giant post card. Everything looked nice, all the time. Palm trees… ocean. At night, the city lights looked spectacular. Even the weather seemed to compliment the area. The smell of barbeque leaked from a steak place across the street.

Lunchtime would arrive within minutes, but he'd ignored his stomach so much already, he'd long lost the urge to eat. Talking, persuading, and pleading on the phone line endlessly will do that.

Swoosh. A quick wind rushed past him. It picked up his papers and sent them tumbling into the air. Presley knew almost instantly who it was. He smiled big before swiveling around to face his desk. To face Sonic the hedgehog.

"Five seconds?" He glanced at his watch. "I thought I said two."

Sonic gave one of those irritating smirks. "Sorry, but even a hedgehog has his limits."

Something came over Matt, like countless times before, he felt fire. The world loved Sonic. That cocky, arrogant, adventuresome, optimistic little blue devil who's always keeping his cool. The character that many believe is holding Sega together by a thread. As much as he hated to admit it, he was growing more and more dependent on Sonic, which made him feel oddly… subordinate.

"Of course. Three wasted seconds is not too costly." He paused, taking a moment to soak in his authority "I've been on and off the phone with Nintendo reps. long past my appetite. Not the easiest bunch to persuade, but in the end, green always does it's justice. I've finally struck a deal, which should have been mentioned in today's news?"

Sonic knew what the article read, and it definitely packed in more than a deal with Nintendo. The hedgehog remained silent. His words left him. _Sega Plummets_.

Matt re-adjusted. The man looked like hell; with a face that drooped like a Saint Bernard, a dozen coffee mugs cluttered around his computer, and a scratchy voice. "I haven't seen it either. Quite frankly, I've been too busy saving this company."

"Oh," he hedgehog sighed, and sat in a cushioned chair. He almost felt bad for his manager.

"Anyway, down to the pressing matter. I assume you'll take the good news rather well. As of last night, Nintendo has agreed to allow you into the Smash Brothers Tournament."

Sonic winced. His green eyes traced the floor as he pondered the information. Up until now, he had hoped the article was false. Was Sega really this weak? Plummeting? He stood up defiantly and pointed a finger at his manager, "we don't need Nintendo."

But his manager said nothing in reply. Instead, he wove his fingers together and pressed them to his lip. His eyes looked distant, deep in thought. Coffee steamed from his mug, which now rested on the desk.

"I'm _not_ doing this one for you Matt." Sonic reiterated, "I won't sign anything. We can make it without'em."

So many things rushed by Presley's mind as the blue devil protested. _Meetings with Nintendo reps. at one-thirty, four, and eight o clock… finish sales estimate on Sonic Riders Zero Gravity… demonstrate Condemned Two at a press conference…_ he had no time for games. But yet the character continued, taking what little hopes he had left, and squashing them.

"You know I hate you right?" he gave a twisted frown.

"I do," the blue devil admitted.

Matt groaned and lightly whimpered. The character's decision was so unexpected. "Well, if you change your mind…" he held out some papers. "… this is where you sign."


End file.
